castle_cats_pocappfandomcom-20200222-history
Mini-games
Mini-games are games inside Castle Cats that feature the Castle Cats. They are one of the Daily Tasks, and earn you one gem when completed. =Murrmory= Murrmory is a mini-game (currently the only mini-game as of version 1.8.1) added in version 1.6.3. There is currently a glitch 1.6.7 that causes your moves to stay at your previous moves from the previous game until you try and match a pair. There is currently a glitch 1.7.8 in other language versions that causes "Moves" and "Time" to be in English until you have made a move. Murrmory_screen.png|Murrmory title screen (v1.6.3 - 1.6.6) Murrmory_screen_new.png|Murrmory title screen (v1.6.7+) UnfinishedMurrmory.png|The start of a Murrmory game Finished_Murrmory.png|The original finished Murrmory game (v1.6.3-1.6.7) (NB: cat's placement is randomized) Finished_Murrmory_Purrismas.png|A finished Murrmory game (Android: v1.7-1.7.1?; iOS: v1.7-1.7.5) Finished_Murrmory_1.7.2.png|A finished Murrmory game (Android: v1.7.2-1.7.8; iOS v1.7.6-1.7.8) Finished_Murrmory_1.8.png|A finished Murrmory game (v1.8-2.3.1) Finished_Murrmory_2.3.2.png|A finished Murrmory game (v2.3.2-2.3.4) Finished_Murrmory_2.4.png|A finished Murrmory game (v2.4+) How to Play Murrmory is played like a standard memory game, where you tap on the cats to match them in "pairs". Only 2 cats are revealed at a time (unless that glitch that shows up again), and there is no known time limit, unless you are aiming for certain rewards (see below). Featured Cats V1.6.3: Conan, Catniss, Francis, Juliet, Leonard, Purrcilla, Dango (with his old art), Benedict and Kyle. V1.7: Conan, Catniss and Francis (in their Purrismas costumes), Mego, Lois, Selene, Frosty, Santa Paws and Sandy Claws. V1.7.2 (Android) V1.7.6 (iOS): Conan, Catniss, Francis, Juliet, Bob, Kyle, Kai, Pipsqueak and Stitch. V1.8: Conan, Catniss, Francis, Juliet, Bob, Purrcilla, Dango, Beans and Stitch. V2.3.2: Conan, Catniss and Francis (in their Purrismas costumes), Ginger, Rudolph, Frosty, Santa Paws, Sandy Claws and Nicholas V2.4: Conan, Catniss, Francis, Juliet and Romeo (in their Valentines Costumes), Gordon, Oakenbeard, Amortina and Charmer. Rewards Murrmory offers coin, gem and potion rewards. Before version 1.6.7, there was no limit to how many gems you can get through Murrmory, so it was an effective way to gem farm. In version 1.6.7 however, a gem cap of 4 per day was introduced. That, combined with the reward from the Daily Tasks, means a player can get a maximum 5 gems per day from playing Murrmory. See How rewards are chosen for how to obtain gems via Murrmory, and how many coins you can get in Murrmory. Potion Rewards are for replenishing energy during Battling. There are only 5 available, and once one is used, 1 hour has to be elapsed before it is available again. If more than one is used, once 1 hour is up, all will replenish. All one has to do to earn a potion is play Murrmory when one is available - no specific time/move requirements need to be met. How rewards are chosen This was changed in version 1.6.6 and then again in 1.6.7 'Gold Cups': If the moves taken are 16 or less a gold cup is given for the moves. If the time taken is less than or equal to 25 seconds, then a gold cup is given for the time. 'Silver Cups':'If the taken moves are 17-25, a silver cup is given for the moves. If the time taken is 26-40 seconds, then a silver cup is given for the time. ''Bronze Cups':'''If the taken moves are over 25, a bronze cup is given for the moves. If the time taken is over 40 seconds, then a bronze cup is given for the time. '''See below for the rewards (NB: the rewards don't change whether the cups are for moves or time) GoldRewards.png|2 Gold cups rewards GoldRewards4.png|2 Gold cups rewards after Gem cap is reached GoldRewards2.png|1 Gold cup, 1 Silver cup rewards Gold3Rewards.png|1 Gold cup, 1 Bronze cup rewards SliverRewards.png|2 Silver cups rewards BronzeRewards.png|1 Silver cup, 1 Bronze cup rewards Bronze1Rewards.png|2 Bronze cups rewards Official Images Promotional or Teaser images focusing on mini-games, as posted on the Official Facebook page. Murrmory.jpg Category:Mechanics